Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Die 5 spannendsten Fakten vor dem Serienstart von YOU
thumb|700px|center Es gibt eine Reihe von Gründen dafür, warum Genre-Fans von der neuen Psychothriller-Serie YOU begeistert sein werden. Die Serie basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Caroline Kepnes aus dem Jahr 2014 und folgt Joe Goldberg, dem Leiter einer Buchhandlung, der sich Hals über Kopf in eine aufstrebende Schriftstellerin verliebt, als diese eines Tages in seinen Laden kommt. Aber seine überbordenden Gefühle verleiten ihn bald dazu, die Grenze von romantischer Verliebtheit zu Stalking zu überschreiten. Er fängt an, sie online zu verfolgen, in ihr Haus einzubrechen, zufällige Treffen zu inszenieren und sogar die Menschen aus ihrem Leben zu verdrängen, welche die beiden voneinander fernhalten könnten. Im Vorfeld des Starts der zehn-teiligen Serie, möchten wir dir fünf interessante Dinge über YOU erzählen. Und los geht‘s... 1. Die Entwicklung von Joe Die Autorin Kepnes hat bereits offenbart, dass sie teilweise von ihrem verstorbenen Vater dazu inspiriert wurde, eine fiktive Figur wie Joe zu erschaffen, der seine Leidenschaft für alles Kreative wie Literatur, Film und Fernsehen verkörpert. Kepnes wurde bei den dunkleren Aspekten von Joes Charakter von ihrer eigenen Abhängigkeit von Social Media aber auch der Abhängigkeit anderer beeinflusst. „Das Geheimnisvolle, das durch Distanz entsteht, wird uns dadurch genommen", erklärte sie in einem Blogbeitrag. „Wenn du zu deinem Klassentreffen gehst, erfährst du nichts Neues. Du weißt bereits, dass dieser Typ diese Kinder hat. Du weißt bereits, dass sie sich die Haare hat schneiden lassen. Wir driften nicht auseinander. Wir stalken uns gegenseitig. Wir beobachten einander". Joe verlässt sich auf Social Media, damit er seiner Angebeteten Guinevere Beck näher kommen und der perfekte Mann für sie werden kann. Denk an all die intimen Details, die du über dich selbst online teilst. Wäre das auch bei dir möglich? Gruselig, oder? thumb|500px|center 2. Die Köpfe hinter den Kulissen Kepnes hat zwar die Geschichte geschrieben, auf der die Serie basiert, es waren jedoch Greg Berlanti und Sera Gamble für die Serien-Adaption verantwortlich. Berlanti ist vielleicht am besten für seine Mitarbeit an DC-Serien wie Arrow, The Flash, Supergirl, Legends of Tomorrow und der in Kürze anlaufenden Serie Batwoman bekannt. Man sollte aber auch erwähnen, dass der Regisseur von Love, Simon interessanterweise auch ausführender Produzent des Mystery Crime-Dramas Riverdale ist. Gamble hat für die Mystery-Serie Supernatural gearbeitet, in der es offensichtlich jede Menge haarsträubende Momente gibt, aber auch für Serien wie The Magicians und Aquarius. Das Autorenteam ist ähnlich hochkarätig wie das der Serie Reign, April Blair und Michael Foley, die Folgen für Shows wie Revenge und How to Get Away with Murder geschrieben haben und an zahlreichen Fortsetzungen arbeiten. 3. Beziehungen sind das A und O So sehr YOU auch deutlich macht, wie wichtig und zugleich gefährlich Social Media für viele von uns sein kann, so sehr geht es nicht nur um die Beziehung von Menschen zur Technik. Es geht auch darum, wie manipulativ echte Beziehungen sein können. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel Becks beste Freundin Peach Salinger. Sie ist ein wohlhabendes Party-Girl, das es liebt, Beck zu kontrollieren. Peach finanziert teilweiese Becks Karriere, mischt sich in ihr Liebesleben ein und hält mit ihrer Meinung über jeden Freund von Beck nicht hinterm Berg. Das wirft die Frage auf, wie selbst uns wichtige Menschen, uns - wenn auch nur unterbewusst - ausnutzen können. So zum Beispiel auch im folgenden Fall: Joe wohnt neben einem kleinen Jungen namens Paco, der mit seinem Stiefvater, einem Alkoholiker, zusammenlebt. Joe erkennt, wie unglücklich das Kind ist und versorgt Paco mit Essen und Büchern, so dass er sich ablenken kann, wenn sein Vormund ihn schlecht behandelt. Später bittet Joe Paco darum, für ihn Besorgungen zu machen, damit er sein Stalker-Leben geheim halten kann. Es geht also auch hier um persönliche Vorteile... thumb|500px|center 4. Der Hauptdarsteller hat bereits Erfahrung darin, den Bewunderer aus der Fernse zu spielen Wenn du noch nie Gossip Girl gesehen hast und vorhast, dies nachzuholen, dann solltest du die nun folgenden interessanten Fakten lieber stumm schalten, da sie Spoiler für diese super erfolgreiche Serie enthalten. Okay, Penn Badgley, der den Joe in YOU spielt, ist sehr versiert darin, Männer darzustellen, die auf fragwürdige Weise ihren Angebeteten näherkommen. Diejenigen, die nur ein oder zwei Episoden von Gossip Girl gesehen haben, werden wissen, dass Badgley darin Dan Humphrey spielt, der sich in das IT-Girl Serena verliebt. In der sechsten Staffel der Serie wird enthüllt, dass er der Titelheld und somit der Gossip-Blogger ist, der über die reichsten und beliebtesten Teenager der Stadt schreibt. Und das nur, um dadurch Serena für sich einzunehmen und sich selbst aufzuwerten. Am Ende der Serie ist er mit Serena verheiratet. Und obwohl seine Technik vielleicht nicht ganz so grauenvoll ist wie die von Joe, unterscheiden sich die Ziele der Charaktere nicht wirklich. 5. Es ist nicht alles düster Wir sind ziemlich sicher, dass du dich inzwischen darauf eingestellt hast, dass YOU echt unheimlich ist. Seit die Serie im September in den USA angelaufen ist, fand sie jedoch am meisten positives Feedback für den teilweise offensichtlich absurden Plot und den trockenen und schwarzen Humor. Ein Kritiker schreibt, dass YOU nicht davor zurückschreckt, Witze auf Kosten der Hauptfigur Joe zu machen. Dadurch ist die Handlung viel fesselnder, als wenn man versucht hätten, Mitgefühl für ihn aufzubauen oder ihn als eiskalten Bösewicht darzustellen. An anderer Stelle erwähnt man, dass die Serie sich über „Millennials und Beziehungen im Zeitalter von Tinder“ lustig macht und somit teils ernsthafte Gesellschaftskritik, teils übertriebener Nervenkitzel ist. Wenn dir so etwas gefallen könnte, solltest du dir die Serie auf jeden Fall ansehen, wenn sie am 26. Dezember auf Netflix erscheint. thumb|500px|center Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag